It is regarded as common knowledge that electrically powered smoking devices can be utilized as a combustion free alternative to existing tobacco smoking devices. These electrically powered smoking devices exist in a plurality of configurations, whose selected construction is generally dependent on the level of portability. One of the most common variants is electronic cigarettes, as known as personal vaporizers. Electronic cigarette are portable vaporization devices that produces an inhalable aerosol that typically contains nicotine. Generally, electronic cigarettes/personal vaporizers comprise a mouth piece, an atomizer, an electrical source, and a reservoir containing a liquid compound. Of these components, the electrical source is required for any electronic cigarette/personal vaporizer to function. The electrical source is the energy source that powers all electrical components within the electronic cigarette/personal vaporizer. Typically, the electrical source is provided as a rechargeable battery designed to electrically engage the atomizer. To accomplish this engagement the rechargeable battery is provided as a part of an assembly that attaches to a complementary assembly comprising the mouth piece, the atomizer, and the reservoir, wherein the complementary assembly is hereinafter referred to as the vaporizer assembly. As a result of the specificity of this relationship, a plurality electronic cigarette/personal vaporizer systems with varying rechargeable battery assemblies exist.
While a rechargeable battery assembly utilized by an electronic cigarette/personal vaporizer system contains obvious overlapping similarities with the rechargeable battery assemblies of other electronic cigarette/personal vaporizer systems, a plurality of factors may exist that prevent cross system component functionality. These factors can be designed dissimilarities to prevent unintended component interaction, but could also be compatibility limitations due to system specific vaporizer assemblies, wherein system specific vaporizer assemblies share similarity in function but not in means of engaging with the rechargeable battery assembly. These system specific vaporizer assemblies typically vary in the threading and positioning of the threading for attaching to the rechargeable battery assembly. As a resulting of the difference I threading and positioning, the contact terminals may be slightly off and would be rendered incompatible with a non system specific rechargeable battery assembly. These compatibility limitations create a large amount of waste and needless redundancy that is not only harmful to the environment but additionally drains natural resources.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a rechargeable battery assembly for use with an electronic cigarette/personal vaporizer system that contains functionality that permits it to couple with a plurality of electronic cigarette/personal vaporizer systems. The present invention accomplishes this through the use of a variable attachment mount for the rechargeable battery assembly that enables attachment to various vaporizer assemblies. The variable battery mount accommodates various fastener types but additionally includes an elastic pin system that engages vaporizer assembly terminals of various heights and widths.